Begin Again
by kivey
Summary: Harry had left his old life behind hoping beyond hope that he could start anew. Turns out their is no hope to start over in a world like this.
1. Prologue: The End And Beginning

Chapter One: The End

Harry's POV

A soft sigh escaped his lips as he looked over the scarred fields. It was strange, to think it only took a good five months for Magic to abandon the world. It was a slow change, certain magical places flickering into view, spells not casting even with the casters will forced into it. It was few at first as sometimes blamed on lack of power, or in the case of magically hidden area's runes failing from age. He had known better, On days he was completely refreshed some spells wouldnt work, and for no known reason.

He wasnt dumb, and he was certain his best option in the past was to hide his knowledge, it worked well in his favor if everyone underestimated him. He figured out guickly that magical was failing the world and once it came to a head, the entire world would find the hidden society, in full view and literally defenseless. Voldemort took the actions of magic failing as a bigger spearhead for his game as puppet master. Using the purebloods agenda and twisting what was going on to blame the muggles and muggleborns, he admited the man played a crafty game, and he figured voldemort knew what was going on but for some reason had some foolish idea on how to stop it.

He realised with his inability to totally trust magic he would need to learn other skills, and as it was many of those skills werent nonlethal. He slowly learned to fire guns, but time again proved he wouldnt always have the time to use one so he learned a few hand to hand skills. Magic still flew through the air in the massive battles and full on war that plauged the streets but he had stopped being a front liner so much as a scavenger after the fact. He would knew this is what allowed him to survive even at the beginning when he was nothing more than an inexperienced child.

His armory of weapons were extensive and he had grown used to keeping a large supply of ammo for them all. The few times he went across the borders, he needed the weapons, and since he did he found ways to trick customs. He shook himself from the small flashes of memory as he walked slowly over the ruined land. He glanced towards the fallen bodies, death eaters, hogwarts students, adults, no one was spared in this recent fight, it was the final push to end Voldemort since his back up plan for immortality was destroyed with the loss of magic.

He stopped as a soft cry was heard a few feet away. He picked up the pace and approached the body. He closed his eyes and looked away. A small child of ten was in the area and seemed to be slowly dying, the large gash in the small girls side, proved no matter what he did that he wouldnt be able to save her. He could feel the fatigue in his body, Voldemort laid dead meters away but he couldnt bring himself to care. He fell onto his ass next to the girl glancing into the sky. It was dark, and he was glad that clouds didnt block the sky.

"I'm sorry." He said glancing at the girl. "I wont be able to save you." He bit out hating the words as they escaped his lips. His eyes burned as he watched the small girls smile softly, sadness in her eyes but behind that relief that the one person to find her was honest. He saw her shift slightly and his in pain. He laid a hand softly on her shoulder. "Dont move, the pain will only get worse." He whispered getting a small sluggish nod. "Stay?" The girl asked gasping the word out.

He gritt his teeth and nodded slowly his throat to choaked up to say the words. He glanced to the sky seeing the stars shining bright for one of the first times he had ever seen. "A day like today doesnt deserve such a beautiful night." He mumbled sadly as the girl smiled glancing into the sky. He waited silently as the small gasps slowed and felt himself shake softly as it stopped. He stopped for a second as a small drop of water hit his hand and stared at it in surprise. he lifted his hands to his face feeling his cheeks, he felt surprised as tears flowed slowly down his face.

He glanced back towards the sky clouds rumbling as they quickly closed in. He stood quickly not wanting to stay for the incoming storm. He glanced back down at the girls form as felt his body sag, even as she died she had a small sad smile on her face. He leaned down quickly and shut the shining and dull brown eyes. He trudged slowly away approaching the dead body of Voldemort. He glanced down at the face of the disgusting creature, the look of shock etched into his face, the five bullets holes in the things torso being the only indicator as to why. He turned and leaft the thing walking towards the forest. What few people survived are probably heading back to the small camp. He stopped at the edge glancing over the ruined field feeling the rain start to fall, knowing that the rain would wash away the blood and most the evidence of the bloodiest night in the last etches of magical history.


	2. Chapter One: Just An Average Day

**Chapter One: Just An Average Day, Right?**

 **Harry's POV**

He shifted slightly while laying against the rooftop. It was a nice day, bright sun, decent heat, overall a good day to relax on the rooftop of his school. He didnt think himself lazy when he first got here, but its been months having made a few friends, the two biggest being Saya and Takashi. He had meet Saya in a class and due to his past experiences he could see past her, something that both annoyed and interested the girl. Takashi was a easy going guy, and he found himself in the position of the mans best friend, which is probably how he got so lazy since they hung out regularly, and he became an avid gamer due to the guy.

He still kept up on athletic training, and some habits he gained in the war but he had mostly dipped into living life like a normal teenager in a foreign nation in a regular high school. He gazed in the clouds sighing in contentment and letting himself relax easily. He grinned softly as he saw a shadow block the sun. "Why must you act like an idiot?" The clearly female body asked him making him chuckle slightly as he relaxed further. "Because I find it amusing Saya, Besides its not like I'm missing much." He said laying his arms behind his head smiling slightly at the girl getting a small amount of pinkness to cover her cheeks.

"Arent you worried at all about getting expelled?" Saya asked haughtily standing up straight peering down at him through her glasses. "Now now, you and I both know that currently we both are the highest ranked students at school, the principal can afford to lose us." He said getting a small glare and pout as he turned her point around effortlessly. He watched her turn quickly in annoyance the skirt billowing outwards for a moment before walking to the door having opened it quickly in anger. "Saya, You should watch where you're standing next time, didnt know you liked pink and frilly until now." He said seeing her eyes snap to his quickly. He grinned lopsidedly at her seeing her face flush a deep red before slamming the door behind her in embarrassed anger.

He chuckled slightly as he laid back against the rooftop. He found himself adopting a lifestyle that seemed to be a mix of Sirius and Remus, he got his charming actions and attitude, along with his raunchy humor from Sirius, on the other hand he got his studious and more open nature from Remus. He sat up quickly as a dull ring echoed through the campus. He frowned softly as a feeling deep in him screamed silently about an impending danger. He sighed lazily not letting it outwardly affect him, something that the mental control teaching's, somewhat similar to Occlumency, helped him with.

He walked over to the edge of the roof leaning against the railing with his hands in his pockets looking over the front gates where four people approached another that seemed to be walking into the gate. "Huh wonder whats going on down there." He mumbled aloud watching intently. He knew Takashi was below him on one of the balconies for the stairwell but he didnt feel like walking through the school to join the boy since he had enough of a view from his place. He rolled his eyes as Tejima pulled the strange man into the gate of the school trying intimidate the man.

He frowned deeply and tensed as Tejima screamed out and fell to the ground. He narrowed his eyes seeing the signs of blood even from the far distance he was at and knew after looking over the still man that he was dead. He stood up straight as Tejima reacted to the enviroment and suddenly lunged at Hayashi bitting into her neck. He stepped back and turned to run for the door into the school. That clearly wasn't normal human behavior the man was clearly dead and now seemed like the Inferi he had faced in the middle of the war, mindless vicious, almost similar to zombies from that movie Luna had been obsessed with.

He jumped down the stairs as quick as he could running for his locker. He slid to a stop having put his combination half way in before the speakers went off with notice making him stop moving to listen in. "This announcement is for all students. A violent incident is taking place inside the school right now! All students must follow your teacher's instructions and evacuate." Principal Hiori said his voice echoing through the entire school. He spun the dial quickly unlocking the one lock in between him and what he needed. He pulled the door open quickly trying to keep the squeak to a minimum in order to hear the rest of the message.

"I repeat. A violent incident is taking place inside the school right now. All students must follow your teachers instructions and-" Hiori said before stopping, he glanced up at the intercom and narrowed his eyes, the screams that were broadcast made him snap into action again. The man was dead and he couldn't help him but the sooner he got his items the sooner he could successfully leave the school and hopefully with a group, he would need to find Saya and Takashi if possible. He pulled his bag out and reached into it pulling the Velcro false back pulling out the touch phone of the three he owned, and the Military Ka-Bar to take with him.

Nothing else inside the locker mattered he turned stopping suddenly as screams echoed through the hallways from all the terrified people. 'Fools most of you will kill each other in the panic, the rest wont know being silent may save your life.' He thought waiting for most of the panic to die off, getting caught up in that shit storm wouldn't help him at all. He clipped the sheath of the knife on his belt and held it in reverse before walking down the stairs slowly. He sighed slightly in mild relief at the empty hall way. He moved down it in the silence frowning at the lack of even a person. They didn't need to be alive, after all more than likely anything on this floor would have been a trampled body that couldn't have survived. He looked at the walkway to the second building and internally debated moving across. The only place to have keys to vehicles or any way out of the school would be in the second building, but its possible more people were over there and have turned. He pulled the door open slowly looking over the walkway to see if there was anything hidden.

He moved quickly not liking the exposed place and sighed slightly at having reached the second building. He was surprised his nerves lasted this long, with everything that happened they should have been fairly shot. He cursed diving back as a body stumbled towards him. He yanked his arm upwards towards himself stabbing forwards into the monsters head with the blade and pulled back letting the now finally dead body drop to the floor with a thud. He glanced seeing two other stumbling bodies react to the noise and head towards him in a slow pace.

He moved forwards passing one body to stab it in the back of the head and turn back quickly pushing the blade through the forehead of the second. He let the bodies hit the floor and opened the nearest classroom hoping it would be fairly empty. He sighed in relief and moved two desks silently near the door jamming it shut tightly allowing him any amount of time he could stand waiting to relax. He needed to get back to his house in order to arm up. Especially if he wanted a decent change of clothes that could last in extended periods of time. On top of that all his necessary tools were at home in order to survive like he had done before.

He glanced out the window seeing the orange coloring of the sky and knew that a few hours had gone by meaning the school probably was less populated and that could help him in leaving the place. He popped out the room looking over the darkened hallway seeing the lack of people and moved through the hall quickly. 'Where the hell are they, I mean they are to stubborn to be picked off and honestly to smart to die like the rest of these plebs.' He thought darkly blinking in surprise at the rather dark and angry thought. He shook it off and turned a corner jumping back away from the lunging form and felt it collapse on him.

He used his left hand to hold it by the neck away from him and stabbed it through the head before flipping the body around. He tensed as a scream echoed quietly down the hallway. He recognized that voice anywhere and broke into a dead sprint towards the sound. He turned a corner kicking a body down forcing it a few feet down the hall and stabbed forwards at the slowly rising body pulling the blade out slowly letting the body drop and glanced over at Saya who had just finished using a drill on the bodies head. He blinked in surprise at her before glancing over the rest of the group relieved to see Takashi among them, along with Kohta, while the kid was a little odd, he felt the guy was nice enough.

He felt a shiver roll up his spin as someone came behind him. He tensed slightly as two large mounds impacted against his back for a second before feeling himself be turned around forcefully and then have his head shoved in between them. "Miss Shizuka, I cant breath." he wheezed out lightly from the friendly doctor he hadn't talked to in over a few weeks. He looked up seeing he pout as she let him step back to breath. "Mou. I haven't seen you in weeks Harry-kun." Shizuka said making him cough and nod ignoring the way her breasts bounced when she leaned over a stern expression on her usually ditsy face.

"Sorry, I've been rather preoccupied of late." he said scratching his head trying to play it off. 'That and I doubt id survive your hugs long.' he thought knowing Sirius was relishing the opportunity to watch his life and see this exact situation. "You know I cant stay mad at you!" Shizuka exclaimed happily once again dragging his face into her breasts making him sigh as she was suffocating him again. He felt her release him and turned around seeing Kohta watch him with admiration and Rei give him a glance of annoyed curiosity. He coughed to ease the tension. "Seako." he said to the girl getting a small Ojou-sama like smile and nod.

He never could get over how she could make him feel so tense but waved the tension off to look at the rest of the group. He watched Rei and Saya talk to each other, He frowned feeling sympathy for the girl who was clearly not prepared, but then again he doubted the rest were either. "Its clear Introductions have been made, and I am assuming you all know who I am, we should get to a more secure area though, this hallway isn't the best area to talk." He said getting a nod from Takashi. "In the teachers lounge, we can talk more there." Takashi explained opening the door to let everyone in. "Kohta, mind helping me block the door." Takashi said gesturing to the desk inside near the door after everyone entered.

He leaned back against a desk as the two finished blocking off the door for the moment. "What do you think?" Takashi asked making him raise an eyebrow. "Looks like everyone is exhausted, lets take a quick break." Rei said wiping her hands off. "That's fine, but we will need to move soon." He said getting attention. "Why?" Rei asked making him sigh. "Currently we are blocked into a small room of the entire campus of this school, a school mind you is currently full of those things out there, we don't have unlimited food and I doubt this place is the best location to survive this issue, let alone the fact that the desk wont hold the door forever." He said glancing at everyone in the silence.

"He has a point, Dr Marikawa, where's the car key?" Takashi asked after grabbing a bottle of water from Rei. He raised an eyebrow at the guy. "Oh it's in the bag." Shizuka said sticking her arm almost elbow deep trying to find the keys. "Is the car big enough for all of us?" Seako asked making him cough. "A beetle like that might have enough room for maybe three of us." He commented off hand remembering what her car was. "What about the Microbus we use for the clubs away games?" Seako asked glancing over at the wall hooks for the keys. "The key is on the wall after all." Seako commented. He glanced over at Kohta seeing the kid glance out the window. "The problem at the moment is two things." He said standing from his seat.

"First is the fact that, we need to get to the bus, second is the fact that we don't know how much fuel it has, which might be a problem later." He said getting a small nod from Takashi. "Normally the bus is filled, It does need to be ready for its use." Seako commented smiling in her usual pleasant way. "True enough." he said slowly trying not to show how the smile could throw him off. 'It's a little off putting.' he thought internally glancing over at Saya. "We will want to think of clothes as well. I doubt our current clothing will last forever and its best to clean blood off clothing so we don't accidentally get whatever made everyone like this." he said glancing at the blood stained shirt and skirt.

"That's fine, but, where are we going?" Shizuka asked confused. He sighed softly at her confusion, he oddly enough wasn't annoyed he actually was happy to see it. "We're going to make sure that our families are okay. We'll start with the family that lives closest to here. If you are worried about your family we'll bring them with us." Takashi said simply making him shrug. "I moved all the way here from England, that's about as far as you can get so you'll be fine besides I have no living family." he said simply getting silence from everyone. "What?" he asked getting a small clearing of the throat.

"How are you so easy with that topic?" Takashi asked making him blink in surprise. "I haven't had parents since I was born, as such its not so difficult to get over that fact." He said remembering how much of a moaner he was about the unfairness before the war, after the first few months of it, he learned that there were worse things to have lost. "Right, after that we'll look for a safe place and-" Takashi said stopping as the TV played a news broadcast fairly loudly. He shifted his gaze quickly staring at the TV with narrowed eyes. "The government has considered emergency measures against the outbreaks that are occurring all over the place. However, all political parties are expressing their uncertainty." The news reporter read off calmly.

"Outbreak? What do they mean outbreak?" Takashi asked angrily. "Over 10,000 victimized in the Saitama area so far. The governor has already issued a state of emergency." Another news reporter said as the channel changed. He tensed at the gunshot watching as the camera swiveled towards two body bags as they rose up and were immediately shot by the police. The scene quickly turned to show the camera hitting the ground and capturing the sight of bleeding limps stumbling by as the reporter screamed. He stared into the screen of snow a little surprised and resigned. 'Here we go again.' He thought tiredly.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright so where to begin, I have been gone for quite a while, and I know this chapter is a bit shorter than I'd like, However the amount of actual Material I have to work with early on in both the Anime and Manga is limiting me with material with which I can use to extend the chapters, later one, perhaps after the HANE incident I will have more freedom to extend the chapters. Moving onto pairing, No matter what I do I always seem to be swept up in trying to create a hidden romance plot behind the actual story, I will continue to do so, however I am unsure of who to place him with, the Manga and Anime have alluded to the fact that since regular society is gone multiple people may be paired with one person, so that gives me some creative freedom, while I can see possible Shizuka and Saya with him due to their current lack of attachments, or clear attachments to anyone in both Manga and Anime. I'm tempted to try Seako, after a certain series of events pass maybe but I am unsure if I really want to screw with Takahi's character to much, I don't really want Rei with him, but I am willing to be amenable to what the reviewers want in that regard, However Takashi does need someone, Kohta I already Have a plan for, and well theirs a little surprise I have for further down the road. I'll have a small poll ready for voting on Seako and a poll ready for you to vote on whether I should give Rei some more thought.**

 **Another note for you all: I will be mashing both anime and Manga together, both have a lot of detail and allow me a small bit more detail and information to make the chapters better and longer. Not only that but I shouldn't restrict myself so much, especially since the Anime is only one season, and the Manga goes further.**

 **I have a small outline detailing what gear he has and its actually helped me begin structuring future chapters, I plan on actually sharing this list with you as having the character list off what he has every chapter as some sort of recap is a bit of a cliche. His character is more dynamic, Clothing is simply clothing, and will switch as the chapters situations call for, I dislike the school uniform as its not really appropriate for surviving. I have a much larger Outline than the small smidgen you see below but, will hold onto it only releasing a full list as more builds up and more of the outline is given out. Basically if half the outline I have right now is known I'll release that half and hold onto the rest so if you want a full list of what he has both used and currently has it will be available as requested at the end of the chapter.**

Current Equipment:

1x Sneakers

1x School Uniform Pants

1x School Uniform Jacket

1x Blue Undershirt

1x Cheap Digital Watch

1x Ipod with Head Buds (Amusing even though its not necessary)

1x K-bar

3x 100 Yen Notes

 **Also I will try and use my outline of used resources to make sure its accurate on the following chapter, and will keep a tally of spent resources as everything progresses so I know what I am dealing with in having to form resource gathering chapters. A small notice I will be taking some liberties and pulling a bit of DAYZ into this, basically its more the atmosphere and resource side of DAYZ, Not ammo mind you or weapons but food items, like they are mostly found in homes and stores not offices or such. Most medicine is found in Clinics Hospitals and pharmacy not just all over the place.**

 **IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS TO DON'T PERTAIN TO A REVIEW PLEASE PM ME. I get reviews and leave them off for a long time to mass read them so sometimes you may not get a response that route. At least it wont always be quick.**


	3. Chapter Two: Escape

**Chapter Two: Escape**

 **Harry's POV**

He turned to the others while they stared at the TV in shock. "It's seems something has happened. From now on we will be bringing you the story from inside the studio." A reporter said a little shaken. "The conditions outside seem very chaotic, so please stay home unless it is absolutely necessary to go outside. We'll bring you more on this story as son as its safe to cover the current situation from the front." The reporter said growing more calm as each word was said. "Is that all?" Takashi asked fist pounding into the table in anger. "Why didnt they say anything else?" Takashi asked making him lean back against a table.

"They're afraid of causing a panic." Saya said as though it was simple. "Right now?" Rei asked. "Yes, because its right now. Fear brings chaos, and chaos causes a disruption of order. And when order is disrupted, how are you going to deal with the living-dead?" Saya asked making him sigh. "You forget though, the Government currently is losing support they cant handle the situation, and the people will see that, protesting groups will open up because they aren't willing to see whats really going on and assume its not as bad, and the chaos will happen anyways." He said getting silence from everyone. "The thing about this all is that, people see whats going on, and its basically impossible driving others to paranoia, and when you are paranoid you don't trust others especially the government." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"As you can see its happening world wide, this isn't a isolated event the governments will fall because average people wont see the plans put in place and will disrupt those plans themselves without really knowing it." He said gesturing to the TV showing the fact that most world governments have evacuated. "They're everywhere in the world? That's crazy." Takashi said having glanced at him and the TV. "Everything was fine when I checked the internet this morning." Kohta said. "Things can change in a second, you don't know of a bomb going off until its happened, even diseases can spread fast if no one notices at first, we don't know whats going on, but it happened fast." He said getting a small nod from the kid.

"I cant believe this, it happened all over the world in a few hours." Rei said not willing to agree. "Don't you think so there has to be a safe place." Rei said looking to Takashi. He glanced at the kid seeing him look at him. He tilted his head to the kid throwing his encouragement at him. "Everything is going to go back to normal soon." Rei said hopefully not getting a response from Takashi. "That's not going to happen." Saya said making him nod. "You don't have to be so blunt about it." Takashi said making him sigh. "Why not, the worst thing for a person to do is not to look at reality. Its harsh but it is the truth." He said scratching the back of the head knowing their wasn't really a nice way to put it.

"He is right, this is a pandemic, there is nothing we can do." Saya said in annoyance turning to Takashi. "Pandemic?" Shizuka asked nervously. He turned to glance out the window knowing that the more time wasted meant the darker it would get. "I would like to ask that we stop by my home should it be on the way. There are some things i could use from my house." He said cutting into their topics about what diseases this outbreak was more like. "I suppose we could, we will have to see how things go." Takashi said making him nod taking the tentative agreement for what it was.

"Wait so how did the diseases end?" Takashi asked. "Well many theories exist but most generally believe the disease died once the hosts population dropped to low to survive." Shizuka said. "But now, the still move and they attack you." Kohta said his gaze focused outside the nearby window. "You mean there's no reason for it to stop." Seako said calmly. "It's going to be hot soon, they wont be able to move very much if their flesh decomposes and hey turn into skeletons." Shizuka said happily making him chuckle slightly at the excitable reaction. "How long does it take for that to happen?" Seako asked.

"During the summer some parts of the body can become skeletal in twenty days." Shizuka said using her hand to count. "But it can take months during winter." Shizuka commented thinking about it afterwords. "Anyway it shouldn't take too long." Shizuka commented happily remembering what time of the year it was. "But we're not even sure they're going to decompose." Saya said making everyone turn. "Well I mean that's true, this does defy the laws of nature for all we know whatever is making these bodies move is keeping the flesh from decaying." He said getting frowns from everyone.

He sighed and glanced at the slightly blocked door. "In all reality none of that matters right now." He said getting a small cough from Takagi in surprise. "What do you mean it doesn't matter?" Saya asked making him groan. "Think about it, we are currently in a school, that happens to be filled with these things, we have virtually no weapons, and are in an enclosed room with one exit several stories up, figuring out whats wrong is the least of our worries, right now we need to get out and to somewhere safer than our current location." he said seeing her mouth shut and a pout form as she glared at him. "True." Saya said in small annoyance.

"We've chosen the Micro bus then?" he asked getting a small nod from Takashi. "Whats the plan then?" He asked getting a small grunt of surprise from Takashi as everyone turned to him. "Well we should leave now, if it gets to dark it would be difficult to move, we might as well move through the upper levels till we get near the bus." Takashi said hesitantly making him nod. He grabbed the K-Bar and twirled it for a moment looking over the newly clean blade. He stepped nearer to Takashi and glanced over Kohta as the kid pushed a small desk away. "You know finding their families is going to be difficult." He said getting a small sigh.

"We have to try." Takashi said making him blink in surprised before a small smile broke out. 'Alright, well I cant help but admire that attitude, you certainly have leadership material, everyone is looking to you after all, just don't fail where I did.' He thought turning back and moving to help Kohta grimacing softly at the small scrapping the furniture did against the floor as it was pushed away. "So improvised nail gun?" He asked Kohta getting a small grin and nod. "It has about the same weight as some older assault rifles, so its easy to handle once you have the proper bracing." Kohta said making him blink at the kid feeling sweat drop down the side of his face as the kid rambled on getting further into it.

He sobered up quickly as they opened the door. He walked into the hall glancing around and shrugging. "Eh its clear." he called back quietly getting the rest out of the room as they walked through the halls. "The halls are pretty empty don't you think?" Takashi asked making him sigh. "Most of the people who rushed away in a panic probably flew down the stairs towards the lower levels, some of those got trampled from falling so I doubt we'd see many more up here, especially since we cleared out many of them on the way to the faculty room. So we probably wont see many or any for that matter until we are near the bus." He said getting Takashi to blink in surprise before nodding slowly.

"Doesn't mean we wont have a fairly tough fight though, that's a given for what we've had to do so far." He said with a small smirk getting a slightly amused chuckle back. He glanced further back seeing Saya narrow her eyes at the chuckle and closed his mouth quickly feeling a small sense of doom for a short second. 'Man after everything I've been through Saya glaring is all it takes to throw me off, that isnt right, I used to be so much more collected.' He thought with a small sigh as they moved past halfway opened doors and empty class rooms. the small splashes of blood giving everything an ominous feel to the halls in the dead silence.

He shifted the knife in his hand getting a slightly better grip on it as one of them stumbled around the corner, The blade flashed before being buried hilt deep in the things forehead. He grabbed the front of the shirt and slowly lowered the body down keeping the actions silent. Blinking as everyone had stopped and stared at his move. He coughed lightly at the scrutiny and shrugged it off as Takashi moved past letting it go quickly. 'Glad to see I wont be getting the Spanish Inquisition.' He thought a slight coldness going down his spin as though he had drawn the attention of something he shouldn't.

He glanced around seeing Saya looking at him with narrowed eyes. He sighed softly, he should have known that she would pick up on it, and unless something changed he'd be getting a bombardment of questions, something he hadn't suffered since Hermione. He blinked pushing the memories back, the past has to stay there after all. "Wait, I just thought of this but what if we come across others who are ok?" Kohta asked making him snap to look at the kid in surprise. He glanced back to Takashi seeing him blink and respond quickly. "If they are alright, I don't see why we cant help them." Takashi said simply getting small smiles from everyone.

"You realize a larger group is more dangerous?" He asked getting a small nod. "Alright just making sure, currently we know what we are doing, but the more people we have the larger the possibility someone will disagree with our choices." He said getting a small sigh. "We already agreed to do what we choose, if they don't want to, they don't have to follow, for the moment if they join up its simply to get out of the school they have no obligation to follow us." Takashi said making him smirk lightly and nod to the logic he was giving. "We cant babysit them all." Saya said making him cough at the comment.

"Isn't it best to help those we can?" Rei asked. "Not always, after all we only need to look after our own right now, we don't have the power to do much more." He said seeing the small smile Seako gave at that. He shifted slightly unsure how to react to her, he was still getting an off-putting vibe from her. He felt an arm press against his chest and glanced down. He followed the arm to Saya and glanced back to in front of him seeing the railing for the stairs. "Thanks." He said getting a small huff. "Let me make this clear, there is no need to engage in a fight unless you need to, do whatever you can to avoid a fight." Seako said her eyes trained down the stairs.

"They're sensitive to sound so keep quiet." Saya said directly afterwords making him glance between the two. "You both know odds of that happening are low. Its not because we will go out of our way, but the world is rarely kind to us, and in this situation things go from bad to worse in seconds." He said getting a small sigh. "That may be so, but that doesn't mean we need to take unnecessary risks." Seako said making him nod quickly. "Alright, I'm just saying, we cant place blame because everything sours, sometimes things just work like that." He said seeing Saya turn to him. "That may be so, but in this case its avoidable, they can only hear so no sound no response." Saya said making him sigh and look at the ceiling.

'It's almost like you don't even get it, and yet I know for a fact you do.' He thought before turning back to the stairs. "The longer we wait the more problems we will potentially face." He said getting a small breath of annoyance from Saya. He smirked at the sound knowing he got under her skin quickly. "Hey, they are strong enough to rip through doors, and once they have a grip on you they will tear you to shreds." Saya called quietly making him look back and shrug. "At that point you are dead anyway. Whats more important right now is getting on the move." He said seeing her eye twitch at the dismissal of information.

He tensed slightly as a scream echoed from nearby. "Survivors. Lets move." Takashi said his eyes growing cold he ran towards the sound hearing the soft thunk as a nail impacted in one of the things head. He grabbed another from behind stabbing into the back of the head and pulling the blade back dropping the body with ease. He twisted towards another stopping his swing as Seako dropped down smashing it over the head. He ducked quickly seeing Takashi jump over him and heard the crack of the bat crushing another skull. He shifted slightly as the sound echoed.

He glanced over the new group seeing the five were relatively alright. "Thank you." One of them called out a little loudly. "Keep it down, Has anyone been bitten yet?" Seako asked getting a startled look and vigorous shake of the head. "Seako even if they were it would either be a fast change or it would take some time, and sitting around to see isn't the best idea on a stairwell." He commented moving past her and the group. "We're getting out of here, any of you want to come with us?" Takashi asked. He glanced back seeing the five agree and sighed to himself. 'Man this is going to be difficult now.' He thought looking over the obviously scared and tense group.

He stopped near the first floor seeing Kohta take a seat on the steps. He leaned against the wall and tried relaxing but the shuffling of feet downstairs made him tense. "Man there's a lot of them." Takashi said leaning over the railing to get a better look. "Far as I can tell the only thing they react to is sounds. They cant see us it's pointless to hide from them." Saya said making Takashi turn quickly. "Why don't you go down there and prove that theory." Takashi said making him cough at the quick wit. "Besides the closer we are the better chances they will have of hearing us as we plan our next move, if what you say is true." He said getting a small pout. "Even if we keep going through the school, once we get attacked we are going to be stuck." Seako said quietly looking over the group below.

"We have to go through the gate we don't have any choice." Rei said making him nod and stand. "Besides Seako, the situation wouldn't change much inside or outside, Inside we are closed in, outside may have more of them meaning numbers wise they close us in, the situation isn't good." He said getting a slight nod in response. "In that case someone needs to go and confirm Takagi's theory." Seako said simply glancing around. "I'll go." Takashi said making him groan. "No, Let me do it." He said seeing Takashi turn in surprise. "Eh, I'll be fine, besides I wouldn't feel right letting someone else throw themselves in this kind of danger." He said simply getting a small nod. "Why do you want to do it?" Saya asked. "I just said didn't I? Besides It's not like I cant get away." He said with a smirk before walking down the steps.

"I think I should do it." Seako called stopping him for a second. "Man you all are adamant, well to bad I made the choice, gonna have to live with it." He said cheekily. He stopped in front of one of the things seeing it face him and had to hold back his gag reflex. 'Man the breath on these things is horrid, maybe I should have let Takashi do this.' He thought. He poked the thing on the forehead and watched it sway for a moment before walking away. He glanced down seeing a small shoe and smirked as a small idea entered his brain. Taking his best pitchers stance he aimed down the hall. The small swoosh of the shoe in the air ignored as it impacted with a nearby locker the dull thud echoing slightly and drawing a few out of the main entrance.

He walked by the shambling bodies and pressed the door open quietly seeing Takashi lead the small group down the stairs. He grinned cheekily at the group getting a glare in response from Saya and a small repressed laugh from Seako. He felt a familiar shiver up his spin from her reaction but ignored it. He turned quickly as the sound of something striking the railway echoed through the halls loudly. 'Shit.' He thought seeing the things turn back around. "Run!" Takashi yelled making him grimace. "Why did you yell! Only the ones nearby would have responded!" Saya asked angrily. He turned jabbing the blade upwards and hearing a small clack from the thing next to him as the force shut the things mouth quickly.

"No way, did you hear that echo." Rei asked making him sigh as the blade slipped out of the thing. "Saya, Rei is right, the echo was loud enough to alert the others, besides that we need to move." he called turning just in time to see Seako knock one into the air that had been close to Saya. He moved forwards seeing Kohta step back trying to sight one in but to many were approaching. He crossed moving behind Takashi as the guy smashed another ones head in. "Kohta aim for the closest and go from there." He called stabbing the one in front of him in the eye. "Just run!" Takashi yelled moving through the groups only attacking those that got close.

He chuckled lightly at the response grabbing another and throwing it over his shoulder off a railing and to its demise below. He twisted tossing his elbow into the throat of another pushing it back to be smashed into by Takashi. "Nice." He called getting a small smirk. He kept the act up, sighing in slight relief as they got to the bus. He ducked under a swing as Seako took out one to his right and he stabbed back past her face catching the one that had gotten behind her. He slid to a stop for a second as one of the others was grabbed but frowned as the guy was ripped apart. 'Cant save him now, spinning around the girl who ran back for him. "What the?" He asked. "I understand, if the entire world turned into this, I'd rather die with the person that I loved." Shizuka said making him blink in surprise.

"Oh shut up Dr. Bleeding Heart." Saya said before one of them dropped dead from a nail to the head. "Look out!" Kohta yelled making him snap into action again and stab another in the chest forcing it onto the ground before crushing its throat and switching the stab point to its face. "Why would you do that!" Saya asked as he caught the tail end of the conversation. "I don't know cause I really, Like your voice." Kohta said turning and giving an adoring look. He coughed to keep the chuckles down from Saya's expression. "He has a point though, This isn't the time." he said passing by her as he tripped on of the things onto its face hearing the crack of its nose breaking.

'Huh first time I've heard that off them.' He thought to himself as a nail flew by his head impacting one of them making the body fall back into another. "Nice shot." he called feeling the grin in response. He slid to the ground as a body was tossed over him into another by Takashi. He stabbed the foot of one that got to close and swiped back at the other causing it to fall back. He stomped down on its head and heard the crunch before grabbing the knife back and moving for the buses door. The soft roar of the engine made him turn to the drivers seat. "Oh, its different from my little bug." Shizuka commented softly. "I'm sure you'll do fine." He commented before turning back to Takashi as Seako climbed on.

"Well get on." Takashi said making him shrug and climb on board. "No need to tell me twice." he said getting a small laugh in response. He sat quickly on the seat nearest the door slipping the knife in his jacket. "Whose that?" Takashi asked making him look out the window and frown. "That's Mister Shido of class 3-A." Seako said making him narrow his eyes. He may hate the man but he'd hold his tongue for now, mostly because those with the man didn't deserve to die. "We can go now." Shizuka said turning to them. "Wait just a little bit longer." Takashi said making him glance around.

He saw the look on Rei's face and knew whatever was about to be said, he would both agree and disagree with. "Anymore and we wont be able to drive through here." Shizuka said worriedly. "Drive over them." Takashi commented. "If Dr. Boobs tries to drive over that many we'll flip the bus." Saya said simply making him cough. "Dr. Boobs?" He asked getting her to tsk and turn away the small pink on her cheeks amusing to him. He heard Takashi about to leave only to be grabbed. "We don't have to save him." Rei said making him blink in surprise. "Jesus what are you saying?" Takashi asked. "We dont have to help him we should just go." Rei said making him stand. "What about those with him, would you condemn them because you don't like him. Don't get me wrong if it were just him I'd agree but this is about those others too." He said getting a small scowl.

He turned and stared at Shido. He watched silently as the man kicked the downed kid in the face and left him to die. 'This is a mistake.' He thought but squashed it down, the man would have karma's revenge that he would make sure of. He heard the slamming of the door and glared deeply at the man seeing him walk by. "Ok go." Takashi commanded making him lurch back into the seat as she slammed on the gas. He heard her mumbles and smiled slightly at how she was coping a small bit. Of course it might have just been his amusement of the thuds as they got ran over. 'Yeah, I'm amused over that, probably not a good thing.' He thought to himself before leaning back into the seat as they broke through the gate and left for town.

He pulled out a small rag and started to wipe off the blood from the blade. He turned around as the familiar sounds of some ass hats shoes thudded against the floor. "I take it you have been appointed leader." Shido asked leaning towards Seako. "There's no such thing, we just work together to survive." Seako said making him stare at the man. "That's not good, in order to survive you definitely need a leader, a leader bares everything, with valor, with confidence." Shido exclaimed quietly his eyes growing bright with a controlling gaze. "You'll regret this. I guarantee that your regret that you helped him." Rei said looking at Takashi seriously.

"I have to agree." He said quietly from the guys right. "The city!" One of the guys in the back exclaimed. He glanced outside blinking in surprise as fires raged and it looked a little like a war-zone, however it also look deserted. "Best relax while we can." he said leaning into the seat slightly closing his eyes to think. 'Everything has been screwed up, with the way things are its only going to get worse, We have to find Takashi's and Rei's family members and then find a somewhat safe place to hunker down for a while.' he thought glancing at the Ka-Bar in his hands with a small frown. 'The blade wont last me forever, and I need to get home to have better access to that which would work better for me. Not to mention gas becoming a problem, this isn't going to be easy for us.' He thought glancing over the rest of the group seeing them all resting slightly as the scenery blew by.

"You know we will have to cross the river to get anywhere near your homes and my own right?" He asked getting a small nod. "That's going to be a problem, odds are the police is stretched thin, and with whats going on we don't know what the current road situation is." He said getting a small sigh. "We will just have to keep going until we reach that point." Takashi said making him look over surprised before nodding with a small smile. 'Good to see he has faith.' He thought before looking back as one of the guys started acting up. "This is stupid, We should have stayed!" Tsunoda said making him blink.

"But they were everywhere." One of the girls said. "So, they are everywhere out here too!? Tsunoda explained getting a small sigh from another. "But out here we have more options." One of the guys said. "And its more dangerous, Like I said we should have stayed behind!" Tsunoda explained having stood up in the aisle. "First of all why do we have to go with Komuro and the Others. You guys are the ones to go back to the city! Maybe we should have looked for a safe place inside the school. If you ask me we were better off where we were." Tsunoda said making him sigh. "He's right, I kind of agree with Tsunoda, we should barricade ourselves somewhere." Kurokami said before being tossed forwards a little as Shizuka slammed on the breaks.

He watched her toss off the seat belt and turn around leaning in the aisle way. "Thats enough! I cant focus on the driving with all this yelling!" Shizuka exclaimed, the slightly annoyed look on her face strangely cute. 'Probably cause of her ditsy attitude, but its welcomed all the same.' He thought with a small smile. "How about you tell me what you want to do." Seako said making the guy turn quickly. "I just cant stand this guy." Tsunoda said pointing towards Takashi. "Why what the hell did I ever do to you? I don't even know you." Takashi said uncaring although facing the guy down.

He moved into action as Tsunoda approached stopping for a second as Rei took him down. "Might not be your best move ass." He commented holding the knife up to the light letting it flash at him. "Asshole." Rei commented standing over the guy. He groaned as the narcissistic ass hat himself stood up and approached while clapping mockingly. "Bravo, Simply outstanding teamwork." Shido said adjusting his glasses after stepping over Tsunoda. "I'm impressed, I commend both of you, at any rate a conflict such as this only proves my point, we need a leader." Shido said making him scoff. "Surely none of you want this responsibility." Shido said leaning towards the two.

"So you're going to run for the position then?" Saya asked adjusting her glasses turning away as the creepy bastard leaned down. "I'm a teacher Mrs. Takagi. While mature all of you are barely in your teens. That alone makes it very clear who's more qualified to assume such a roll, I have experience, why just moments ago I saved all of these brave students." Shido said turning to the group in the back. 'I have to admit the man may be manipulative to no end, but he's charismatic.' He thought watching the spiel play out. "The majority has seemed to have made the choice quite clear yes?" Shido asked. He glanced back at Rei seeing her grip the broom handle angrily.

He blinked in surprise as she jumped out of the bus and moved away from it. "Rei." Takashi called making the girl turn back angrily. "No way I wont do it, I'm not staying here with him." Rei called back. He stood up and walked to Takashi. "Well there's nothing I can do if you don't want to act in accordance with us." Shido said smoothly. 'Well played asshole, well played.' He thought. He grabbed Takashi's shoulder stopping the guy from jumping out. "Let me, I owe her father, and I doubt anything you say will get through, I know how she feels about this guy so I might have a better shot at swaying her mind." He said getting stared at for a moment before the kid nodded.

He stepped out and ran over laying a hand on her shoulder. "No I will not be around that pig." Rei said turning angrily only to look surprised at seeing him. "Trust me Takashi was going to jump off that bus and grab you himself but I told him to stay back, Doubt he'd let you go anyway." He said with a small grin getting a small pink dusting to light up her cheeks. "Listen I understand I hate the bastard too, but doing this wont get you anywhere, you just jumped out of a safe bus onto streets filled with these things, with no support or anything." he said seeing her face flush. "Its not like we'd have to stay long anyways-" He said getting cut off as the loud horn of a city bus made them look over. He watched as the out of control machine smashed into a car and flipped skidding towards them.

He grabbed her arm tossing her into the tunnel and dived in hearing the wrench of metal as it sealed them in. "Damn so much for the bus." He commented rubbing the back of his head as he looked over the burning metal pile. "You alright?" Seako called making him sigh. "Yeah, we both are fine." he said glancing back at the girl who seemed fine. "Where should we meet up?" He asked looking at Rei. "East police station." Rei said after a little thought. "Time?" He asked getting a small groan. "Seven o'clock?" Rei asked making him nod. "Meet at the East Police station." he said getting a blink of surprise. "When?" Seako asked making him glance over the burning bodies as the shambled forwards. "Seven o'clock, If not today, then tomorrow same time." He said getting a small nod before watching the girl jump on the bus.

"Whelp we better leave." He said hearing a spark from the other side. He ran towards the exit diving down away from the flames as the rushed over. He glanced to his right seeing Rei out of breath. "Least we got away from the flames." He commented only to feel the wind knocked out of him as one of them jumped on him the helmet keeping the thing from biting into him. He struggled to hold it in place as he reached for his knife. He looked up as it stopped struggling only to see Rei above him a cinder block in her hands. 'That's kind of scary.' He thought seeing the heavy object above his face.

"Thanks." He said taking the girls hand getting a small smile and eye roll. "Lets go." Rei said moving forwards. He followed after feeling like this was going to be one long night. He glanced over himself seeing the singed fabric of his jacket. "Wait a minute that guy had a helmet." He said looking down the street. He grinned seeing the dropped bike. "Can you even drive?" Rei asked making him glance over offended. "I'll have you know I am the best driver I know." he said getting a blank stare for a moment. "What?" He asked getting silence.

* * *

 **A/N: Whew buddy, honestly wasn't prepared to put this out until I saw the response from the last chapter, Several Hundred views in an hour alone, and a few reviews in a short time, gave me some fire to push this baby forwards, of course most of this was primarily done I just had a little more to do and to tweak and boom this new chapter. It'd longer by about two thousand more words. but its not the longest I hope to have. I am taking this in a unique direction, since Harry is the focus you'll see him in areas of the story that have the most focus. Of course I cant just leave the rest hanging so I plan to include some POV shifts every now and then. Plus I like Harry being the bad ass, his character never really was so I want to change that. I am thrilled You all are enjoying this, as its helped me get motivation to continue and maybe even move onto other works. Now I am trying to spice it up with some witty comedy here and there so it isn't so dark, but Harry came from a dark world he's going to have a little trouble with that ever so often. Plus there were some moments in here that alluded to his back story, this story may become revealed later but these moments will help you formulate your own ideas on it, and I am curious if you all will be thinking the same way I am when it is revealed.**

Current Equipment:

1x Sneakers

1x School Uniform Pants

1x School Uniform Jacket (Burnt/Singed)

1x Blue Undershirt

1x Cheap Digital Watch

1x Ipod with Head Buds (Amusing even though its not necessary)

1x K-bar

3x 100 Yen Notes

 **Hope you continue to enjoy and I will be attempting to put out another chapter soon.**


	4. Chapter Three: Deads Night

**Chapter Three: Deads Night**

 **Harry's POV**

He shifted slightly on the seat of the bike, For a moment his mind flashed to what would have possibly happened if Takashi had left and he had stayed. 'I would probably be bored out of my mind.' He thought dryly. "Why did you come out of the bus?" Rei asked making him sigh as he shifted the bike away from a car. "Takashi was about to jump out after you, and while I know why, I felt it would be best If I were to try and talk to you about it, we both hate Shido, so we could agree and while I understand your reasoning for leaving, at the time the move was not the best to have made." He said getting silence from her in response.

"You haven't asked." Rei commented quietly. "Rei, sometimes some questions don't need to be asked, the moment I saw you guys I knew what had happened, I'm guessing it was a bite that did it, probably Takashi?" He asked getting a surprised breath of air. "How?" Rei asked making him sigh as he slowed near the turn coming up. "You've been angry and quiet. While that's normal, you would be acting much more differently if you had been the one to do it. Takashi has been focused and kind of cold, if you look hard enough you can see he's trying to bury it down, but its weighing on him." He said stopping the bike to look over the city.

"I wonder if anyone is coming to save us." Rei commented taking a look at the city. He sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Listen, I'm not trying to sound depressing or cold here, but I'm gonna tell you the truth, No one is coming." He said feeling her shift to look at him. "Hold on, why not? How can you be so sure?" Rei asked making him groan and wipe his face before pinching his nose in mild frustration. "Listen I saw JSDF Helicopters fly by the school, they don't have the time or man power right now, odds are the police is stretched thin due to this and the JSDF is currently on missions to hold important locations, probably power plants and capital buildings, if this is going on all over the country, the entire force is stretched thin, they wont have the man power let alone the time to come find us." He said getting a shocked silence.

"Well you still don't have to be so direct." Rei commented mumbling it out. He laughed slightly turning to look at her. "Would you prefer the brutal honesty or the lies?" he asked with a small grin getting a roll of the eyes. "You still don't have to be such a bummer about it." Rei said making him raise his hands in defeat. "Fine fine." He said before his eyes caught the group of them walking down the street towards them. "Lets go." Rei said making him twist the key hearing it start after a second. "Wait, I heard you on the bus with Takashi, You said something about my father." Rei said loudly making him swerve from the abrupt comment.

"Yeah." He said getting a small glare. "What about him?" Rei asked making him sigh. "One of the reasons I came out was also cause I owe him. He helped me out a while back, so I am trying to repay him for the help." He said getting a small hum. "Alright." Rei said making him feel relief. 'Thank god, I honestly wasn't feeling up to some super long story about why.' He thought ignoring the lights flashing by. He glanced over the gauges and saw the low fuel light pop on. 'Great just what I needed.' he thought with annoyance hoping a decent gas station would be nearby.

 **Takashi's POV**

He shifted in his seat silently feeling uncomfortable being on the bus. 'I should have just gone anyways, I don't exactly like not knowing what could be happening with Rei.' He thought as they sat still in traffic. "If we go any slower we'll be moving in reverse." Seako commented making him turn to glance at the cars out the left window. "At this rate, I'm not sure we can cross the bridge before dawn." Saya said just before Kohta's stomach grumbled. He coughed for a second holding back the laugh.

"Shut up! Be quiet, you sound disgusting!" Saya yelled at the poor guy. 'Damn poor guy, he's not the only one either, I could really use a bite.' He thought to himself sobering up quickly. "I cant help it, I'm so hungry. Ever since I started PX90." Kohta commented looking down. He turned quickly as the sound of shots came from outside. He watched the armed police firing at the nearby Things. The small squeal of terror from the back made him roll his eyes. "We've been through the school, and are now on a safe bus with Police nearby, its not that scary." He commented getting a small smile and nod from Seako.

"True, but this new safety no doubt brings fear back." Seako commented making him raise an eyebrow. "Now now, its ok. Its safe in here." Shido said hugging the two girls quickly. He gagged silently trying not to see the now clearly creepy slim ball work. "Are we sure this was a good idea?" He asked getting silence for a moment. "I suppose we will find out soon." Saya said making him groan at the unclear answer. 'Man for once could everything just be clear? This is way to stressful for my liking.' He thought with annoyance leaning back into his seat wondering just how Harry and Rei were doing out there.

 **Harry's POV**

He continued driving in silence as the almost deserted locations in the city passed by. "It's strange how it could be so deserted like this, you would think we would have seen more of them right?" He asked getting a breath of silence. "Isn't that a good thing?" Rei asked making him nod slowly. "Maybe but if this area is deserted whats to say the place we are supposed to go to is the same, chances get higher that they will be there the less we see on the way." He said feeling her stiffen at the thought. "Never mind, We are going to need gas soon, and while the scenery is nice, we need a decent station to fill up at." He said tossing his thumb over the the large billboard of two people in diving gear.

He heard a small laugh and shrugged it off. "How are you keeping so carefree in this?" Rei asked. He stayed silent for a moment getting a little serious. "There is more to it than that, It's not that I'm not being serious its that, we are going to do things and see things that we shouldn't ever have to see, any short break that can be possible should be taken so that we dont lose sight of what we need to do." He said calmly feeling her shift back and stare at his back. "Besides this isnt the first time I've gone through something like this." He mumbled to himself taking a nearby turn quickly.

He stopped at the next light glancing over the building next to them knowing Rei had wanted to stop. "There's no one here." Rei commented in surprise. "It's entirely possible they got away, went somewhere safer, since none of them are around we cant assume what happened to them." he said simply looking back to the road. "Hold on. Harry look at that." Rei called her arm right next to his face. His eyebrow twitched at almost getting slapped by accident for a moment before following the finger. He blinked as he saw the front end of a police car. "Man I knew I could be unlucky, but driving a bike, no helmets and no license, does god have it out for me or something?" He asked scratching his head.

"Your concerned about something like that?" Rei asked dryly making him shrug. "Well not really, but you have to admit, in any other situation." He said getting a small roll of the eyes. "Just drive over." Rei said making him raise his hands in defeat before complying with the order. He sighed to himself as he stopped the bike, seeing the massive truck that plowed through the back half of the police car and killed both officers. 'Yep never that lucky.' He thought watching Rei walk over to the car. "You do know its leaking gas right?" he asked getting her to turn around quickly.

"Live a little." Rei commented making him shrug. "Alright fine, your funeral, although it would probably be mine if your Dad or Takashi found out you got taken out by a police car cause I did nothing." He commented off hand while she went to dig through the wreak. He kicked out the kickstand and slid off the bike relaxing for a moment and trying to stretch. He glanced back seeing Rei walk over with a small handful of stuff. He glanced over the seat once she dropped the items. "Nice, Handcuffs and keys, and a Pistol." He said grabbing the small revolver. He frowned at the weight, it was very light to him, he was used to something with more weight.

"You know how to use that?" Rei asked making him press the release letting the cylinder open and glanced over the amount of shots. "Five shots, not the best, and I suppose you could say that." he said with a small smirk letting her huff and walk back to the car. He popped the cylinder back into place and slipped it into his pocket he grabbed the two sets of hand cuffs and keys and tossed them into a back pocket. "Here the second gun has its grip broken, and even though these bullets have blood on them we now have extra." Rei said making him riase an eyebrow at her in surprise.

"What? My dad collects guns, it shouldnt be to much of a surprise that I know about them." Rei said making him chuckle and wave it off. "Its fine, besides its good you do." he said getting her to blink in surprise. "Come on lets go, we need to get to a gas station and then maybe find a place to rest for the night." He said kicking the stand out as he jumped on the bike. He felt the jolt from Rei as she hopped on and turned over the engine. "Should I toss this?" Rei asked holding up the broomstick.

"No, Even though we have a gun now we only have ten shots, who knows how many we will see before we reach the others, and since they react to sound, the second I shoot they will respond en mass. Its better to keep the gun as a last resort." He said seeing her nod in agreement. "You have to admit though, its better to have something with a bit more power right?" Rei asked making him chuckle. "Sure it is. Now hold on we cant stay here all day." He said twisting the accelerator.

It was about ten minutes later when he slowed to a stop at a gas station. "Wonder if they still have gas." Rei commented making him get off. "On average a station goes a week to two weeks before their tanks get refilled so unless everyone within a twenty block radius came here for gas hours ago, then we should be fine." He said stepping towards the pump for a second before pausing. He sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Well shit." he said getting Rei to come near. "Whats wrong?" Rei asked making him turn to her. "Alright so, this place is a self serve, unless we use a card or cash we aren't getting anything out of it." He said getting a blank look.

"So put some money in." Rei said making him laugh nervously. "Yeah you see, on my way to school this morning i grabbed a bit to eat, with what I had left I might get maybe a gallon, odds are though that wont get us anywhere." he said making Rei breath out in annoyance. "Man you really suck." Rei said making his shoulders slump. "Why do you have to say things like that?" He asked a little hurt. "Cause its true." Rei commented. He rolled his eyes and held his hand out. "What?" Rei asked making him sigh. "Money, can I have some?" He asked making Rei look away.

"Yeah about that, I kind of left it in the bag on the bus." Rei said looking away. "And you were saying that about me? Oh well, I'll get some from inside." He said moving for the stations store. "If anything happens just scream or something." He said before walking inside. 'We could probably use some food as well, it would be best to get something for tonight and tomorrow, as well as have a little something should we need it.' He thought grabbing a small bag and tossing some water and prepackaged sandwiches inside.

He slipped around the counter and tapped on the open key. The lack of response annoyed him. He taped it again, and again. 'Alright you piece of shit, this is annoying.' He thought he jammed the knife in between the drawer and the lock and twisted snapping the lock as the drawer flew open. He took the largest bills inside stuffing them in a pocket. 'It feels kind of nice to do something I always wondered about doing.' He thought before freezing for a second as a scream echoed inside.

"Rei!" He called stopping as he saw this crazed guy holding a knife to her. He twitched as the guy gave out this creepy crazed laugh. "Hey you got a fucking hot piece of ass right here." The guy said making him sweat drop. 'Uh shes not mine.' He thought staring at the guy before sobering up. "I'd suggest letting her go." He said his eyes narrowing at the guy. "Why would I do that, you think I'd go for one of those skanky ass zombie bitches. Think again motherfucker." The guy said making his eyebrow twitch.

"Are you nuts?" he asked simply getting a small laugh. "Crazy? Hell yeah! My family turned into those things, right in front of me! My Dad, Mom, Grandma, Brother and little Sister, I had to smash their heads in! You think I wouldn't be totally fucked up after that?" The guy asked laughing in a demented way. 'Rei you better do something the situation you're in I cant do anything about right now.' He thought seeing her push the guy away only to be grabbed again quickly after.

'Well you tried.' He thought giving her that much. "I sure enjoy hearing you scream, and the way you feel! Quite a handful there. You have to be fucking her, sticking it to her every night!" The guy said one hand holding the knife to her the other grabbing Rei by the tits. He frowned as his eyes narrowed further. 'All possible remorse is gone, you will die tonight.' He thought towards the man. "No wait you haven't! Pussy!" The guy said getting way to into it. He stepped forwards quickly and saw the guy stiffen up. "Drop the knife, fill up the tank and leave, or I swear I will stick this knife right between both these beautiful Tits." The man said seriously.

He had a death grip on the knife but relaxed his hand. He took one of the large bills from his pocket and started filling up the tank to the bike. 'If I keep him talking I might get him to mess up, and from there I can move.' He thought turning to the guy. "You can have the bike you know, Just let us go after and that's it, she's trying to find her family." He said getting a scowl. "Who cares! Her families just gonna end up like mine, and I wont be letting her go, not when see can give me so much more entertainment." The guy said savagely drawing a tiny bit of blood from the blade against Rei's throat.

He silently put the gas nozzle back and started walking away. He twisted towards them getting three steps in. "Stop, One more goddamn step and she dies. He waited and at the moment the man pulled the knife away from Rei he struck. He pulled the gun aiming quickly and saw the guy freeze. "Whoa hold on, if you fire, we'll all die." The guy said making him glare deeply at him. "Better than letting a twat like you get away with what you just did." He said pulling the trigger. He watched the guy impact the pump and grab his chest in pain. "Fuck!" The guy yelled. He kicked forwards catching the guys chin. "Listen here you fucking shit stain. Be glad I'm not willing to waste another bullet on your pathetic ass. But just cause I wont end you doesn't mean I'm going to save you." He said picking up his knife and pocketing it before starting up the bike.

"Rei grab the bag, we need to leave now, they are coming." He said getting a small nod from the girl before twisting the accelerator and leaving quickly. "We are going to find a place to rest for the night." he said simply over the wind looking over all the apartments they drove by. "Harry." Rei said hesitating slightly. "You don't need to talk about it if you don't want to. Something like that isn't something you can just jump into talking about." He said silencing her for a moment. "Harry, would-" Rei started making him sigh and cut her off.

"Rei, I know Takashi well, and I know well enough He would have jumped right in, probably wouldn't have hesitating in doing what I just did. Honestly he'd probably make some claim about the gas blowing up being better than letting someone steal his girl or some such." He said getting a small giggle. "True." Rei commented relaxing a little bit. "Listen, You will need to talk to someone about it though and honestly the girls are probably the best people to help you work through that so don't hesitate to ask them." He said feeling her nod.

"Looks like this place will do for now. We have a small amount of food and water we grabbed from tonight and tomorrow, we'll grab one of the upper rooms, and get some sleep while we can, hell maybe take a shower." He said getting a small nod. He pressed the bottom door open and sighed in relief as the place looked empty. After climbing two stories he opened the left door and glanced over the moderately sized apartment before ushering in Rei. "Alright you get first shower, I'll see if their are any cloths that would work for you." He said moving for the bedroom.

He dropped a small change of clothes near the bathroom door and moved to the kitchen. 'Man these sandwich taste bland, but I guess they are better than nothing.' He thought to himself taking a small swig from the water bottle. "So how do I look?" Rei asked he turned eyebrow raised before blinking. She was wearing sweat pants and a long sleeves sweat shirt. "Tired, But that's not a bad thing, get some rest I'll crash on the couch." He said getting a small nod. "Harry, Thank you." Rei said before shutting the door. He shrugged it off. tearing the singed and slightly burnt jacket off before tossing it away. "Wont be using that anymore." He said his eyes glancing around the room.

He stopped as his sight dropped on a hoody in a closet. "Yeah I guess this will work." he said pulling it on to find out it was a decent fit. He heard a small beep and glanced at the clock. 'Yeah time to sleep.' He thought laying down quickly. He jumped up quickly as he was shaken awake. His knife in his hands. "What?" He asked the light shining through the window greeting him. "We need to go, they are here." Rei said seriously. He looked out the window. "Get dressed lets move." He said before turning to see her already dressed in the clothes she wore yesterday.

"Going to use those?" He asked getting a small scoff. "Coming from the guy who forgot to shower." Rei said making him groan. "Lets just go." He said moving out of the building quickly. "They aren't to close but lets not push it." He said starting the engine up. "Bridge?" He asked getting a small sigh. "Maybe ten minutes that way." Rei said pointing. He blasted through the gears. "Any reason we are going so fast?" Rei asked. "We need to move fast to make sure we catch up with the others." He said getting a small nod. "You're pretty quiet though." Rei said making him sigh. "I was thinking about last night. That type of stuff in this situation is going to be more frequent from now on." He said getting silence for a moment.

"I guess." Rei said quietly making him sigh. "Its over now you know. So you can relax." He said feeling a small shred of relief as the street merged onto the on ramp for the nearby bridge. He turned to look into the sky as the familiar shrill roar from a jet engine sounded close. He blinked as it blew by the bridge. "Well I suppose that's a good omen." He commented looking back towards the bridge and road ahead a little happier about his situation.

 **Takashi's POV**

'This is not going to be a good day.' He thought looking out at the frozen in place cars. 'We haven't moved an inch since last night and I doubt whatever Shido is planning will be within what we want to do.' He thought glancing at the man who was sleeping between the two girls from the night before holding their bodies close with a evil smile on his face. 'If we had Harry and Rei here, getting out would be fine, but without them here we cant do much, mostly cause any move we make may end up screwing them over, and that's something we need to avoid, especially since Rei hates Shido and I would rather they don't group with him. This is an exceptionally frustrating day and I know for a fact It's only going to get worse from here.' He thought holding a hand to his head hoping to keep the headache away or at least keep it from being as powerful as he thinks it might be.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah I'm trying a new thing, I figure since it was styled with POV's that actually may give me more material and a longer actual chapter for you all to read. Don't expect the current update timetable to hold out, I just dont have work today so I can actually work on this which takes a long ass time since I have to use the Anime, Manga, and Wikia as source material meaning its slow going process to make any real moves with this. As for what will come up the next chapter that's a bit different, as there is one more person things will change a small tiny bit in Rika's apartment and as for the actual equipment Harry has that changes as well. We have to remember he only shot one bullet so Nine remain which I now have to nail that number down so any future chapters don't end up getting burned because I couldn't keep track of the bullets used. Now as for what happened, I felt the need to really dive into the characters interactions, Harry is kind of an unknown, they know him but his backstory is hidden and I am trying to make small cracks for you to see without giving you an entire new story to read, which now that I think about it I might just actually do.**

 **Also If i happen to have certain scenes pre-planned for the next chapter I might just put little teasers at the end to give you a taste of whats coming up next. just so you have something to look forwards to besides the blind promise of a chapter. Just figured id give you that little tidbit. Now as for how this is coming along, the manga and anime leave some room for expansion, at least with the characters and whats going on, but going to in depth will just kill the entire thing so I have some difficulty adding material that doesn't sour itself or become bland because its to descriptive.**

Current Equipment:

1x Sneakers

1x School Uniform Pants

1x Grey Zipper Hoody Left Open (Lost Uniform Jacket)

1x Blue Undershirt

1x Cheap Digital Watch

1x Ipod with Head Buds

1x K-Bar

1x Motorcycle Keys

2x Handcuffs

2x Handcuff Keys

1x M37 Airweight (Police Issue)

9x .38 Special Rounds


	5. Chapter Four: Reuniting

**A/N: What an AN before the story! Yep, its been a few days since the last update, mostly cause of work kicking me in the teeth and having to worry about my rent. Now I wanted to address some Reviews! Yes I will be responding to them in this update. Lets begin.**

 **Review #1: I was asked why in most of these crosses the MC (Harry) always ends up splitting from the group with Rei before meeting back up. This is because three reasons:**

 **1\. The story process can be difficult while throwing the script for the original Anime/Manga would be nice, especially for creative freedom, its creates a daunting task where one is now forced to realize the character development and connections for relationships must now be written into their new path, and without intimate knowledge of how each character acts it can be difficult for some to portray that development and relationship without butchering it to all hell.**

 **2\. The created plot line is convenient for reconstruction and molding. In this sense its easier to take the already written foundations of the story AKA Rei and Takashi splitting and changing it for the Character who is your MC while also allowing them to take the majority screen time as seen by both the Manga and Anime, if you pay attention to it, most of the screen time follows both Rei and Takashi during that time, meaning for those of us trying to follow a bit more closely to canon we have to utilize the majority of the screen time for our MC's without destroying the plot and flow of the original story in such a way that ours now becomes nothing more than a jumbled mess being non entertaining to the reader.**

 **3\. Laziness. Yes laziness, it is much easier to follow the story itself and just change aspects, creative process can be much more difficult than most people realize, I myself am Writing my own series/trilogy and coming up with content not to mention everything inside the story itself like characters, locations, situations, and such can be draining, so most who dont want to burn out their minds making things up and working it around to work in the story use this method. so I have to use these moments as practice, I dont choose number three but it can be easier to utilize the work of others to make your own work shine brighter.**

 **Review #2: Someone asked why this cross in particular (My story that is) even was published, Harry doesnt have magic so it could be simpler to use my own OC. Saying that this cross defeated its own purpose because since Magic is so integral to Harry him without it is to not be the character at all. Even saying that harry only being able to use internal magic would be better. I have three answers to this one as well.**

 **1\. This cross takes a spin on an idea people are hesitant to use, take a character who knows something his whole life, and rip it away. Take the OP as hell power and remove it. Magic is OP as hell. If he wanted to he could simply create a series of wards that kill them off instantly, or just walk down the streets casting flame spell after flame spell while whistling a merry tune. (I may have thought of a new Oneshot now.) Magic defeats the purpose of the tense survival based world this is. Even trying to beef up the zombies would ultimately fail because if I did that the regular people wouldn't have a chance in hell of surviving.**

 **2\. The reason he wouldnt be able to use internal magic is almost similar. However there is more. Realistically the knowledge of internal magic is almost none. You have a few mental magics, and if you wanted I suppose you could claim he could strengthen his body with magic, but other than something genetic like say Metamorphmagus, you have virtually nothing to use in that regard. with such a little pool of available powers he might as well just be without it.**

 **3\. This story is technically a continuation of a unpublished unwritten story, what I mean is I have an idea for a story with a plot that follows close to the prologue, in fact I have many massive outlines for chapters and such but don't have the time to write it out since most of it is self thought out material not following a book or movie from the Harry potter verse since it is Primarily AU. This is a continuation in the sense that, I took the basic premise of the ending of that story and made it this stories prologue, so in a since Harry is Harry and not an OC since he comes from an AU world. He just doesn't have his power.**

 **Review #3: I have been asked to edit some of the chapters to make it easier to read them since in some paragraphs multiple people talk. I put the words Person #1 Said after the sentence to show they said the previous sentence. This structure is what I remember being basic Story structure. Though I may be wrong, please do let me know, I may attempt to break it up a bit later on, in following chapters in order to ease this issue but I don't want this to become a jumbled mess in that I have many one line paragraphs. I don't exactly have the time, even if its ten minutes to edit the chapter around since I am already in the process of writing the next one and beginning the outline and structure planning of the following one after that. not to mention work and my own Books themselves, sorry I cant change it around, if I find a little time in the future I will attempt to do so. I only say this because I do enjoy knowing some may find this an enjoyable read and want to help them out since they follow my story and wish to see it continued.**

 **Final Note: This story Review 2 actually made me consider stopping for a moment but I thought better, I like how this story is going, it feels smooth (to me that is) and I don't have difficulty writing it, in fact I can get so engrossed that I end up writing for five hours straight and lose track of time. However Now I am considering writing a second one with harry having magic, it may not be for a long while since I am iffy on how to write it to make everything balanced, but I am eager to try and work it out since it made my creative thoughts run wild in anticipation and planning. Hope you enjoy this chapter and look forward to the next.**

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Reuniting**

 **Harry's POV**

He sighed softly as he closed his eye hoping to squash down the urge to smash his head against the handle bars. He glanced over the scene in front of him with annoyance. Straight in front of them was perhaps the stupidest thing that could ever block there path. A large Semi had apparently blew through the side railing and plowed through three cars before the large metal pipes exploded off the back blocking the entire route forwards. The small little pile up that almost looked like something someone would have made in a video game for fun, was the exact reason they now had to take a long route around.

"This is going to cut into our time, we need to at least get to Tokonosu Bridge before five, but with the route we now have to take its going to be cutting it a little close." He called back to Rei getting silence for a moment. "Isn't their a shopping area nearby Tokonosu Bridge, one that links back up with the main road?" Rei asked making him glance back. "Yeah, we would be crossing through it anyways even if we stayed on this road, but we have to head a bit out of the way, The only reason the main road was so clear is because so many people thought the main road would be crowded." He explained getting a frown.

"Its kind of like this. Most of the people thought the main road was going to be super busy due to the evacuation, so in order to avoid the traffic they took the side roads, since they did that all the side roads will have many more cars to avoid and may have more of them, and since we are forced to drive on the side roads its highly likely we will be facing them soon." He explained slowly rolling down the hillside. "So we are up for more of a fight then?" Rei asked making him nod and open the throttle. 'This is only getting harder, we need to meet up. I should have just said meet at the castle, its close by the bridge and we wouldn't be caught in the more than likely traffic around the bridge itself.' He thought glancing in the direction of the large castle.

"Keep an eye out if you can, it's a little to quiet for my taste." He said taking a turn down one of the side street's. The sound of gunshots in the distance made him tense. 'If the fighting is this bad the bridge probably wont be held for long, if that's the case I wonder if the others abandoned the bus to more quickly cross or if they stayed on?' He wondered stopping quickly as a burning car entered his vision. "Harry..." Rei started hesitantly. "They wouldn't have done that, someone did this, and if that's the case, we have to be on our guard, people are a lot harder to fight than them." He mumbled back to her glancing around the slightly dead silent street for anything that would tip off an ambush.

He tensed in the silence relaxing after a few minutes passed with nothing happening. "Alright it looks like whoever did this has left." He said getting a tense nod from Rei. "Why would anyone do this?" Rei asked making him look back for a second before focusing on the driving. A few minutes passed before he decided to answer. "Why not?" He asked getting a small gasp of surprise from the blunt and cold answer. "Why not? Why! its crazy!" Rei exclaimed making him sigh and nod. "Yeah of course it is! But Rei, this is Anarchy! The Government has basically fallen apart, whats left has probably instituted Martial Law." he explained getting a stunned silence.

"Those locations are probably military installations and wherever the police currently have power, anywhere else isn't governed or controlled so most of the people who pushed down their crazed thoughts in order to hide in society let go, and some of the sane people just lost it in all the chaos and with that loss of sanity are going to do whatever they want, kill, assault, kidnap, even rape! They will do it because they know the police wont stop them, they know the government has no control." He explained driving by the empty buildings. He glanced around looking as blood was splattered here and there and one building was burning. "Rei, when this thing hit, it brought the worst of Humanity to the forefront, and that is something you would have never expected." he said getting silence for a moment.

"What about you?" Rei asked making him blink in surprise before stopping the bike. He glanced around the street the small inferno inside the building next to them bright. "I expected it, I've seen worse. Rei unlike you and some of the others I'm not blissfully ignorant of the terrible things people can do, this is nothing new to me, Humanity is capable of some truly amazing and great things, but they are just as capable of some truly terrible things as well. I am going to tell you what someone told me in a way that you might understand it better than I did, Humanity is capable of the greatest but most terrible things, just as it is capable of the the greatest kindest things." He said getting a stunned silence.

"This situation is more of the former, the freedom to do whatever you want unlocks the darkest desires in a person, some people are defined by that darkness, some controlled by it, others fall victim to it, and others, wont bend, they wont allow their darkness to control them and will rise above it, it is those who actively fight it back, that show humanity, even in its darkest hour, can be good." He said with a small shrug continuing the drive. He enjoyed the small silence while letting her think as they drove closer to the shopping district. "Hold on, we are going to be coming across the shopping district, the gunshots are getting closer so I want to get an idea of whats going on." He said feeling her nod and grab tighter.

 **Takashi's POV**

His eyebrow twitched in annoyance. He had been awake for about an hour now and was getting fairly frustrated at how slow they were moving. He glanced over at Saya and Kohta seeing the guy was out like a rock and Saya was deep in thought. "Exactly that's why we should secure a safe place for us." Shido exclaimed loudly knocking him out of his blind annoyance. "We need to make moves together, rather than make moves on our own." Shido said making him glance back for a second with a frown. "Isn't that why you voted a leader, we should wait until we are a disciplined group, before we confirm the safety of our family members." Shido explained making him sit back.

'How long would that take, and in the time we wait, they could be closer to death, id rather get them now, than wait till its to late.' He thought glancing out the window for a second. 'Rei, you better not die on me.' He thought before the soft snores from Kohta brought his attention back over. "Hirano! Stop." Saya exclaimed nudging the kids arm. "Takagi, morning. Time to get up already?" Kohta asked turning to the girl. He had to hold back the small snicker as he saw the drool line down towards Kohta's chin. "Yes its morning, ugh, and you're drooling." Saya said waving to the guy while leaning away. "You slept like a rock." He commented with a small smirk to the guy.

He watched Kohta rub the droll away before looking out the window at the massive line of traffic. "Sorry, Look at that." Kohta said a little surprised. "I think it's better to evacuate to the suburbs." Kohta commented. "Cars arent the only way to get out of here." Saya said pointing towards the sky. He glanced out and blinked in surprise. "Planes?" he asked seeing Kohta look quickly. "The airport on the ocean you're right." Kohta said watching the plane go by as Saya got into her thinking mode. "It's far to dangerous to go anywhere in the city, I bet a bunch of people are trying to escape to some island somewhere, or some isolated area with a strong military presence or something." Saya said making him sigh.

"Like Okinawa? But the American Military that is stationed there isn't there to fight. Oh but there self defense forces." Kohta said making him blink. "Yeah sure but that's kind of out of the way." He said getting a small nod. "If the military has taken appropriate measures then I'm betting Hokkaido and Kyushu should be ok too, if planes are leaving then all the flights are heading to those areas." Saya said turning to look at him. He shrugged unsure of what to say. 'She's the genius, don't know why shes looking at me.' He thought leaning back as he listened in. "So you think we should head that way too?" Kohta asked happily making him flinch slightly knowing Saya was not going to be to nice about the response.

"It's too late. The area's with a heavy presence of self defense forces and American military, may be managing to keep them under control but I'm sure they've already started to adopt a stern policy towards letting anybody else in. No sooner or later its going to be that way everywhere else in the world. I mean what would you do in the same situation?" Saya asked laying it all out there. "I'd seclude myself." Kohta answered quickly. He blinked in surprise at the answer. It wasnt the worst answer out there he could bet that. "What would happen if everyone in the world started thinking that way. What if they start focusing on keeping their community as small as possible in order to survive." Saya said making him cough getting there attention.

"That's what he's suggesting right, it should be obvious he doesn't want us searching for a families right now, increasing the chance they die before being found." He said gesturing back to Shido getting a small nod. "You really have some relevant questions you know that." Kohta said making Saya glance away annoyed. "What are you talking about. Look at him, just like Takashi said, you can already see that in him, although I doubt that he knows it himself." Saya said with small amusement. "You know this all happened overnight." Saya explained getting Kohta's eyes to darken. "Should I interrupt them." Kohta asked readying the nail gun a glare in his eyes.

"Forget the pervy teacher and slutty little sally over there. I should consult with someone that I can trust, Takashi you may be here but It would be best to consult with you and Harry, having you both here would help make it easier to figure this out." Saya said making him blink in surprise. "Well I'm glad you have such high trust in me." He said getting a small annoyed look. "Yeah, I know you like one of them." Kohta said making him blink as Saya flushed and turned quickly. "Don't be ridiculous!" Saya exclaimed making him look up seeing both Shizuka and Seako had stepped over looking at Saya.

He tried not to chuckle at what clearly was Saya being thrown under the microscope but sobered quickly when he thought about the two missing members. "What?" Saya asked the two. "I'm getting worried, about Harry and the others. Part of my worries are gone with Komuro here, but I hope they can hold up fine. "You aren't the only one, I should have just gone instead I don't like sitting here wondering." He said annoyed getting a small smile from Seako and a roll of the eyes from Saya. "God you are an idiot." Saya mumbled. 'What did I do?' He wondered feeling a head ache come on. 'You two better hurry up.' He thought glancing back out the window.

 **Harry's POV**

He stared silently at the carnage. People screaming as they were gunned down one guy had a meat clever and was using it to decapitate zombies and people alike. He watched as a zombie was shot in the stomach making it fall back towards another guy carrying a shotgun. "That's right you run, all of you run like hell!" One guy with a shotgun yelled crazily laughing as though his mind was unhinged. 'Although odds are it is.' He thought dryly before focusing on everything again. "This is nuts, It's like a war." Rei said making him think about it before nodding slowly. "I suppose so, this could be considered a war I guess though its not that bad, however we are currently a live audience and id rather not stay that way." He said getting her grip to tighten at his words.

He gunned the engine letting the front wheel turn up a bit before forcing it back down to have some control. He saw one turn and point at them causing two guys to start running there way. He saw the guy with the clever come near and narrowed his eyes. He kicked outwards catching the guy in his knee and felt it collapse under his kick. The scream of pain as the clever flew out of the mans grip making him feel satisfied with the outcome. He noticed the other taking aim in anger. "Duck down." He commanded tilting the bike slightly as the shoot impacted behind them taking a small bit of the back of the bike and the license plate with it. He twisted around the body of one of them letting the second shot impact in its side.

The flames of the burning car to his right heated him up for a second and he closed on eyes to avoid drying out his eye. "We aren't dead, why are they shooting at us?" Rei asked making him glance back jumping the curb to use the sidewalk as a car blocked his path. "Like I said before they give into this kind of stuff, they don't care if we are dead, they will kill simply to kill, its something we are going to see a lot more of." He said simply kicking one of the things back as it dived for him. "Just remember this, be careful who you trust, in this world they are fewer than you'd like." He said clearing most of the terrible shit.

He glanced above seeing the sign directing them to the bridge and sighed with a small amount of relief. He glanced back down eyes widening for a second before pulling hard to the left moving away from the bridge and towards the castle instead. "Hey the bridge is back there." Rei said. He stopped the bike and sighed gesturing back. "I know but did you see the state it is in? With the way things are currently going and shaping up at the moment, their is no way we are getting across that bridge today let alone in the next few days, and with how quickly they move in, its possible we wouldn't get the chance to cross at all." He said seeing her look back in surprise.

"We can take Onbetsu bridge instead, it should hopefully be in a better condition." He said moving again. "Odds are the others already moved for it after seeing how bad Tokonosu bridge was, we should either meet up with them before the bridge or maybe even on it. if worst comes to worse we just meet them like we planned at the station." He said getting her to nod in agreement. "Couldn't we just drive across quickly?" Rei asked making him thumb back towards it. "Look at how its working for those kids." He said seeing two get blasted off the bridge by water.

"No way!" Rei said making him sigh. "They are fine, they landed in water and the drop wasn't that high, the thing is, that the police are taking the checkpoint very seriously, and with that type of control it would take too long to be approved to cross. Onbetsu bridge shouldn't have as many people meaning we can cross a little faster." He explained the gate of the Castle flashing by. "This is crazy." Rei said making him sigh. "This is the way the world is. I mean its the way things are going to be right now, its best we get used to it." He said glad to be getting further away from that powder keg.

 **Takashi's POV**

"I hope that all of you will continue to hold onto your pride that our school has instilled in each and everyone of you." Shido said exaggeratedly throwing his hands about in what seemed like passion. 'Nuts, just nuts, that's what he is.' He thought to himself shaking the mans crazy antics off. "Pride my friends, this is what will keep us together, not pride in ourselves, No! Pride as a group, a family! Realize this my dear friends Potter and Miomoto were unfit to be in our family." Shido said making his eyes narrow.

"This is getting to be a bit much." He commented getting a small nod from Saya. "This guys a god damn maniac." Saya exclaimed simply making him nod. "You got that right, seems like he is some kind of recruiter for some religious cult or something." Seako said making him turn to her. "It doesn't just sound like it, it is, look at all those idiots as they hand onto his every word. Like a bunch of Scientologists, or worse Shidotologists. I need to get out of here." Saya explained quietly. "It isn't something we should deal with, we wont be tricked by him sure, but if any others join, id rather not have to fight them off due to a disagreement." he said getting a small raise of the eyebrow from Saya.

"Not to much of an idiot it seems." Saya commented making his eyebrow twitch. "Hey now-" he started only to get cut off by Seako. "Given the condition of the road, looks like we are going to have to ditch out ride." Seako said her eyes trained on the people walking by. "We have to somehow get across Onbetsu Bridge and to the East Police Station." Seako said trying to think about it. "We still need to meet with Harry." Seako said as an after thought. "You're sure quite concerned for Harry, shouldn't you be concerned for your family?" Saya asked adjusting her glasses.

"Actually I was curious about that as well." He said having stood up during the little exchange. "Of course I am, But my father is my only family and he is currently in a Dojo overseas. So the only people I need to worrying about right now, is Myself, Komuro, and Harry. I don't really care about anyone else. And just look at me, I mean seriously if anyone is going to make it out of here alive, its going to be me." Seako said with a small smile making him blink in surprise. "So... Where is everyone's house?" Shizuka asked. "The other side of the bridge. Same area as Harry's and Komuro's right?" Saya asked him.

"Yeah mines located on that side too." He said shrugging. "Oh my parents aren't in the neighborhood, but i'd go anywhere with Takagi." Kohta said making him nod to the guy. "So tell me Hirano, where is your family, are they close?" Seako asked. "Actually that's a good question we don't really know much about you to be honest." He said getting a small chuckle from the guy. "My father is Jewelry Merchant so he's go to Amsterdam to by stones, My mother is a fashion Designer so she's been staying in Paris to-" Kohta explained only to get cut off quickly by Takagi.

"Christ do you expect us to believe all that crap." Saya asked making him chuckle. He was a little surprised she hadn't cut in sooner. "And if it were a Manga, daddy would be the Captain of a cruise ship." Shizuka said after a small laugh. "My grandpa actually was, and my grandma was a concert Violinist." Kohta said laughing nervously after making him shake his head at the guy. 'Honestly that's an extremely interesting family.' He thought looking over at Saya as she was looking at the floor on her hands and knees from the absurdity. "So what are we going to do, I want to come along with all of you." Shizuka said making him glance at the others.

"Are you sure?" Saya asked. "Both of my parents passed away years ago, and my relatives live far away. I know I shouldn't be saying this but I think Mr. Shido is kind of a douchebag." Shizuka said making him laugh a little at the claim. "I can agree with that, Rei was right." He said shifting slightly at admitting it. "So what do we do, I'm not very familiar with this area." Seako said bringing them back to the serious topic. "We really need to check on Onbetsu Bridge first." Saya said making him step closer. "It would be best to understand what we need to do." He said before hearing Shido call out.

"Whats going on everyone, we need to work together, otherwise no of us are ever-" Shido started only to have Saya cut in quickly. "Thanks for the offer, but I'm gonna pass Mr. Shido. We've got our own plans, and FYI this is no field trip, I have no obligation to be with you. I never had any classes with you anyway." Saya said simply. "I see." Shido said pausing for a moment before steepling his fingers a dark smirk crossing his face. "If that's what you've decided, then go right ahead I wont stop you Takagi, How could I, this is a free country not some Iron fisted dictatorship. However..." Shido said licking his lips making him shiver at the creepy fucking move.

"I am afraid you will have to remain, Ms. Marikawa. Losing the doctor is a major blow to our current situation. Would you please stay, what do you say?" Shido asked before taking steps towards them. He tightened the grip on his bat a little annoyed by this creep. "There are students that are relying on you." Shido said stopping as the sound of a nail being fired rang out. He glanced over seeing Kohta with the nail gun raised angrily. He glanced back seeing the cut on the mans cheek and Shido back up quickly. "You-you shot at me." Shido said in surprise.

"I missed you on purpose, you douchebag." Kohta said calmly making him look over in surprise. "But you're not a violent student like that." Shido said. "How many of my fellow students do you think I killed in school yesterday, and I can kill you too, for all the times you made fun of me! I was holding back, way back. I was holding it back because i just wanted to live a normal life, but there's no need to do that anymore. Nothing we know is normal anymore." Kohta said. He stared surprised. He liked the guy, he was cool enough and yet he didn't even know that was going on, he may not have known him till now but still, he felt guilt.

"That's why I'm able to kill now, I can even kill living people too. Maybe I will start with the ones who made fun of me." Kohta explained raising the gun again. "Made fun, you misunderstand, I always held you in the highest esteem." Shido said nervously backing up quickly. "If you want to go, now is the time to do it, I'll make sure he doesn't stop you." Kohta said looking back at them. "You're such a man, I'm impressed." Seako said before jumping out. "Rei was right." he said glaring at the man before walking off the bus. "To Onbetsu." he said moving for the stairs.

 **Harry's POV**

"Its the same here, What should we do, should we try a different bridge or something?" Rei asked making him stare at the bridge. The lights from the police cars, it was clear nothing had really changed. He stayed silent for a moment. "Harry?" Rei asked making him sigh. "Nothing will change with the next bridge, a containment move like this, wouldn't be effective if they left one open, they want to keep them out and the people in, or at least try and do that, nothing will change with another bridge it will just be more of the same." He said getting silence. He pulled his phone and frowned at the sight.

"Six, Damn, we need to get across the bridge and be at the police station at seven, and with this its not going to be easy if possible, not to mention we still don't have service so we cant just call one of the others." He said pocketing the phone quickly before turning to say something. A soft pop stopped him in place. "Gunshot." Rei exclaimed making him frown. "No that was more soft, it sounded like a nail gun." He said blinking quickly. "Hold on." He ordered hitting the gas just after she grabbed back on. "What are you doing?" Rei asked making him sigh in exasperation. "Who do we know that has a nail gun, and would be using it?" he asked getting her to frown for a second.

"Hirano!" Rei said looking at him quickly. "But that means..." Rei said trailing. "That the bridge isn't secure, odds are they got pushed onto it to avoid getting to close to them, and odds are even higher that the other side is infested with them meaning they are trapped." He said getting a slow nod. "But how are we going to get to them then?" Rei asked making him chuckle. He noticed the Car hauler in front of him in a pretty decent location to make a jump. "Well..." He said trailing off before slamming on the gas. "What, oh no, please don't tell me..." Rei started making him grin a little bit. "Yep." He claimed. He felt the front tire hit the ramp and his grin widened a little bit revving the throttle again. He felt the weightlessness for a second and looked down.

He twisted the bike for a moment feeling the contact of the two tires against the road. The small squeal as he slid near some of them did not drown out the two exclaiming surprise at his move with an extremely accurate holy shit. He watched four of them get bowled over one flying back towards a car shattering the glass with its head. Rei kicked off the bike slamming her spear into ones head and using the body as a landing pad. He glanced over at Takashi seeing him smash one of the things into another letting the dead body push the other back.

He pulled the gun drawing aim at another while hitting the gas before stopping as he saw Kohta without a weapon. "Kohta, catch." He called seeing the kid look towards him before he threw the gun. Seeing it land perfectly in the kids hand and ducked as the two shots rang overhead taking out the two things nearest him. He slammed on the front brakes performing a stoppy before twisting the bike around and revving the engine. The sound of one of the things face being ripped off before being tossed of the bridge followed by another was a little satisfying.

He shot straight for Seako and saw her smirk before he grabbed her and tossed her by three of them spinning the bike with ease. He cut the engine quickly seeing pretty much all of them were dead. the slowly moving ones on the other end of the bridge being the only ones left, and considering the size of the force it wouldn't be a good idea to fight them. "Looks like its all clear for now." Seako commented making him relax a little bit and lean up against the handlebars. "They sure were tough to beat." Shizuka said making him glance over with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah for everybody but you maybe." Saya commented making him laugh. "Ms. Shizuka!" Rei said before throwing herself at the woman. He blinked savoring the sight before turning away so he wouldn't be blown away with a nosebleed he had seen happen to so many others, then again maybe that was the anime and Manga stereotype pushing through. "Oh Miomoto, what a coincident." Shizuka exclaimed making him stare at the woman and blink at the sentence. 'Really.' He thought before looking over the rest of them. He saw Takashi nod and returned the gesture.

The relief on the guys face was clear and he knew why. "You too Harry." Shizuka said happily rubbing Rei's head. "I take it Tokonosu bridge is also blocked." Seako said making him turn and nod. "Its bad over there, it hasn't quite reached this stage, probably because of the large presence of the police but people are rushing the place and its only going to get worse." He explained holding the bike upright. "I have to confess I am glad to see you are alright." Seako said making him raise an eyebrow before nodding. "Glad to see you are as well." he said before feeling the small glare from Saya. "You as well Saya, actually I'm glad to see everyone is safe." He said before frowning. "I take it Shido was a right Twat?" He asked getting a nod from Seako.

He could see her hiding a grin from the comment behind her hand but brushed it off. "Harry! what is this? how did you get it? Where are the extra bullets. This is a M37 Airweight that the police use! oh man the weight how good it feels." Kohta exclaimed examining the gun happily. "I'll let you know later, we should get off the bridge." He said moving for the riverside. He waited for someone to start talking before seeing Seako speak up. "We got off the bus because the road was blocked, but we haven't had any chance to cross the river, you could see why." Seako said making him nod.

"The water has risen so going farther upstream wont help." Saya said walking back up to them. "With the water higher we don't have many options and the concentration of them across the bridge isn't looking good, I can see why you had trouble." He said rubbing the back of his head trying to think of something. "What should we do then?" Rei asked. "I have a thought, It's been such a stressful day why not just call it quits for now." Shizuka said making him turn to her.

"Call it a day?" Kohta asked surprised. "I am curious what you mean." He said seeing the small smile on her face. "Why yes, my friends flat is nearby, its just a short walk from here." Shizuka said. "Your boyfriends place?" Saya asked making Shizuka go red for a moment. "No! its nothing like that its just my girlfriends apartment." Shizuka said waving her hands. "She's always so busy working and traveling from her job she gave me a key so I could go there and look after it while she's away." Shizuka said a little quickly. Everyone tried imagining her in a maid outfit for a second before shaking it off.

"Is it a high-rise, does it have a good view of the surroundings?" Kohta asked seriously. "Oh yes, It's a duplex nearby the river, it has a convenience store nearby as well. Oh and a car, you know the one that looks like a tank, the one that drinks gas, Big!" Shizuka exclaimed holding her arms out making him chuckle a bit. "I don't care about a car as much as a shower I don;t think I've felt dirtier in my life." Saya said making him choke slightly on spit form the comment. 'Damn you Sirius.' He thought. "I couldn't agree more." Kohta said before getting kicked away from an angry Saya.

'You kind of brought that on yourself.' He thought to the guy. "Alright, Shizuka hop on, lets go check the place out." He said grabbing the bike and starting it up. "Oh ok." Shizuka said climbing on behind him. He opened the throttle and moved off in the direction she pointed. He tensed as he hands drifted way to low. his eyes widened at where she stopped them and with needing to steer he couldn't bring his hands away from the handlebars. "Shizuka." He mumbled. "Oh my I haven't felt this in a long time." Shizuka said in his ear making an eyebrow twitch. "The bike... Right?" he asked getting silence for a second. "Sorry cant hear you." Shizuka said happily making the eyebrow twitch for a second as he composed himself, or tried to that is. It didn't help that she was intent of smashing her chest against his back.

He stared in silence at the large Military model Humvee. 'Is this what she meant by Tank, I suppose to her its the same thing.' He thought glancing at the smiling woman as she waved the slow moving group over. "H-Humvee! Its the military model too!" Kohta said practically fangasming at the sight of the massive vehicle. "Told you! it looks like a Tank right?" Shizuka said smiling innocently. "Exactly what kind of friend is she?" Saya asked making him glance over curious as well only to see the question be ignored. "Looks like they cant jump over the fence, so we should be able to have a good nights sleep." Rei said looking over the fencing. "Lets hurry up and-"Takashi started before frowning at the sight of the things at the top. "Well I suppose it should have been expected, it is a small complex of four homes it looks like, so we should probably clear those out in order to be sure." He said seeing the shambling bodies of them near the house they would be using.

"Well, Takashi, might as well lead the charge." He said getting a small grin from the guy as he moved towards the nearest one bat raised. He smiled as well his blade held in his right hand ready to cut some of these things down. 'Aint no rest for the wicked.' He thought with a little amusement.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright So lets get down to the gear then. Also I found some difficulty writing Takashi, He is a fairly closed of character in both anime and Manga i cant really gauge how he acts well. So it might be bit stiff in those situations. Even so I am finding myself feeling alright with how it turned out. I feel I could have done a bit better, but for what I knew I felt this was the best i could do at the moment.**

Current Equipment:

1x Sneakers

1x School Uniform Pants

1x Grey Zipper Hoody Left Open (Lost Uniform Jacket)

1x Blue Undershirt

1x Cheap Digital Watch

1x Ipod with Head Buds

1x K-Bar

1x Motorcycle Keys

2x Handcuffs

2x Handcuff Keys

 **I don't consider the bike to be a possession, since its a vehicle it cant really be carried on his person so it wont fall on the list, though the keys will since they can.**


End file.
